


Coming Out To The Avengers

by TheOtherOtherOne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOtherOne/pseuds/TheOtherOtherOne
Summary: You, the female reader, come out to the Avengers with your girlfriend Wanda. Fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Coming Out To The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a TikTok talking about who would be supportive if you came out as Trans. I put a spin on it and added some happy fluff.

You were outside on the roof of the Avenger's tower, trying not to panic. It wasn't working. "What are they going to do? What if they kick us out? They're going to hate us." You were getting cold, but you weren't ready to go inside just yet.

Your girlfriend Wanda watched patiently from the side. "Calm down. Hey, you are one of the bravest people I know. I'm sure they're going to be fine knowing that we're dating. Also, I have just as much at stake. Do you see me panicking?"

You looked up at her and found her blue eyes comforting but worried. "Okay."

She smiled. "That's the spirit. Are you ready?" You made a squeaking sound that was something of an affirmative. You both walked into the main room together. Everyone was beginning to gather for game night.

Most of them were at the bar. Thor and Steve were engaged in an arm-wrestling competition while Peter watched. Natasha was debating with Pepper and Maria on the quickest way to take someone down. And Bruce was discussing philosophy with Vision and Clint. Pietro already knew, but he was there to support you. The rest of them were getting the games set up.

You wanted to get a quick drink for courage but decided against it. "Hey, um. Everybody, I-we wanted to talk to you about something." Everyone stopped abruptly and looked over at you two. Your heart crawled into your throat, and you considered throwing yourself off the tower instead.

Steve sat down on the couch and asked. "Sure, what is it?"

You looked at Wanda for assurance. Her smile always made you feel better. T'Challa and Shuri walked in and sat down after noticing what was going on. "Well, I think it's only fair to tell you all, seeing as we're pretty much family..."

Tony interrupted you. "Don't tell me you're quitting."

"God, no!" You were surprised that was his first thought. You swallowed the lump in your throat before getting it over. "I'm gay."

There was silence until Wanda broke it. "And I'm Bisexual. We're dating." You nodded, cementing the information. Everyone just seemed surprised.

"That's great! And I'm sure everyone else agrees. Right guys?" You were sort of surprised that Thor was the first one to speak. Steve and Bucky looked uncomfortable, which wasn't surprising, but they managed awkward smiles and nods.

Tony spoke up again. "Haha, that's gay." Pepper smacked him, and he apologised. 

They both came over and gave you and Wanda a hug. "You girls make a cute couple. Ignore Tony." You laughed and thanked Pepper for being supportive.

T'Challa seemed confused. "Wait. That needed an announcement? In Wakanda, people marry and date who they want." Pietro gave a thumbs up before going over to explain.

Natasha came over with a frown. "This isn't going to affect your concentration in training." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not," Wanda reassured. You nodded in agreement.

Peter walked over excitedly. "That's super cool, guys! My aunt May is Bi. I kept thinking she was going to ask out Agent Hill. She hasn't yet, though." He gave you both a high five. 

As if he had summoned her, Maria came over. "I'm sure it's a relief to have that out in the open. I don't know how it wasn't obvious to everyone else." She shrugged.

"What?" You asked, completely flustered.

She yelled over at Steve and Bucky. "What are you two doing? Get over here."

They both awkwardly stood up. Steve couldn't look at you as he spoke. "I'm sorry. You know where we grew up. It's just going to take some time to adjust. We'll try to be as supportive as we can." They both left the room.

Your heart drooped. Steve and Bucky struggled to even look at you. You knew that they had grown up in the early twenties and thirties. But it was sad that they couldn't just be happy for you.

Sam came over and smiled sadly. "Sorry about them. Don't let them get you down. You should be proud of who you are."

Bruce walked over and patted you on the back. "That took some courage. I'm glad you two are happy." Clint came over after Bruce and hugged you both.

"I'm proud that you know who you are." Vision said mostly to Wanda. "As your friend, I am always here for you." He looked over at you as well. "Take care of her. I may be less violent then Ultron, but I won't hesitate to carry out justice if you hurt Wanda."

His threat thoroughly scarred you. "Yes, sir."

Thor's boisterous laugh filled the room. "In Asgard, we are much more advanced. My brother Loki does not conform to one gender. But earth is weird as they don't except something so simple. It is good that you are happy with each other." He wrapped you both in a crushing hug.

"Thanks, Thor." You managed to get out through crushed lungs.

Overall, you were just relieved that most of them were supportive. You were brought back to reality by Wanda sliding her hand into yours. You smiled and leaned to kiss her for the first time in front of everyone. The room broke out in loud cheering, flooding you with intense happiness.


End file.
